


Which Way Is Home?

by ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sexual Assault, OC, Physical Abuse, Swearing, Trigger Warnings, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople/pseuds/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there is darkness, who is the light? Cameron Jenkins never knew until her mother was shot and a young man came to her aid. That man was Detective Jim Gordon. A man who's moral codes were higher than anyone's in the city of Gotham. He didn't have to save her, he didn't have to take her under his wing, he didn't have to be her family. But yet, he chose to be. Jenkins didn't know why but she never questioned it. Not until famous madmen of Gotham City struck interest in her shortly after. </p>
<p>Join Cameron Jenkins and Jim Gordon on their adventure to stopping crime while balancing the thin, fine line of family and justice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so i know i'm writing two other fanfictions that aren't done but i love Gotham and couldn't resist. this isn't X reader, however i will be writing a series of X Readers concerning Jim! any requests are welcome!

**_Prologue_ : _The Beginning of The New Age_**

 

In the city of Gotham, a grand city of crime, there was silence. Nobody spoke, nobody fought, and all was quiet as two black hearses went their way to the cemetery. The people said they needed someone to set the city straight, they said they needed someone to make the city safe again. Nobody stepped up, nobody made it right. Then, there was Jim Gordon.  

**_Chapter One: This Is Familiar_ **

_September 13. 10:35pm_  

A tan hand rubbed a forehead in stress and fatigue while a voice wordlessly whispered to them. A GCPD badge was set on the desk inelegantly while a gun was snuggling into its vessel. 

Another day of crime, another day of tension. 

"It just doesn't end, does it." 

It was more a statement than a question. The person sat back up, sighing as the sign on their desk fell from the stacks of files it sat upon. 

 _Detective J. Gordon_  

Said man just sat there, his torso rising and falling with each stressed breath he took.  

"Hey, we got another case..." 

Harvey's voice seemed to strike a crack into Gordon's skull. He stood up, grabbing his coat and walked with Harvey as said man explained.  

"Seems to be another robbery gone wrong, however there's a teenage witness who's pretty shaken up..." 

"Age?" 

"Seems around thirteen to fourteen from what the sheriff said." 

Gordon felt his chest tighten as the case of the Wayne Murder went through his brain. 

"Another child?" 

Harvey just nodded.  

"Doing worse than Bruce did..." 

They sped off after getting into the car, the air colder to Gordon than usual as the sky darkened as another day of crime started again.  

 _It just never ends...does it?_  

**_ At the Robbery Location _ **

Gordon widened his eyes as he saw a girl fighting to get to the lifeless body of a disfigured woman. He quickly got out as the sheriff finally got her away and turned from the woman. She was in bad shape. Brunette hair mangled, blood covering her arms and legs while seeping through a gunshot wound to her shoulder. Her eyes were a dull, dark brown, deprived of any life. They were red and swollen from crying and she was hyperventilating.Gordon quickly walked over, and just embraced her. The girl’s hands fisted his shirt as he rubbed her back and gently whispered soothing words into her ear. Soon, she stopped but to Gordon's surprise, refused to let go of his torso. Shaking, panting, and trying to disappear into his coat, she was terrified.  

"What's your name?" 

The girl looked up and Gordon felt his chest tighten more as she just looked around while whispering.  

"M-my name? It's C-Cameron....yeah... " 

Gordon smiled gently.  

"That's a very beautiful name Cameron. Are you alright?" 

She just looked at him and just gave him a torn look between 'yes' and 'no'. He felt the familiar sensation flow through him. He felt like he needed to protect her; this broken girl holding onto him like he was her salvation.  

"Where's your father?" 

She looked up, lip trembling and simply whispered.  

"H...he left....when I was little..." 

Gordon glanced at Harvey who just stared with an expectant gaze. Gordon knew the question all too well in the look. 

 _Is she doing ok?_  

Gordon slowly shook his head no; Harvey's eyes saddening and he looked away.  Edward Nygma walked over and quietly asked. 

"Cameron Jenkins?" 

Said girl trembled as she looked up, her eyes tired with pain. 

"Mm?" 

"Your wound...is it ok?" 

The girl rubbed the bandage and stayed in Gordon's arms while nodding, feeling sleepy. Gordon jolted as he heard her voice whisper. 

"Y...your name....what is your name?" 

Gordon pulled back gently, cupping Cameron's face gently while answering.  

"My name is Jim Gordon, and I promise I will find whoever did this..." 

He kissed her forehead and hugged her again. She screamed in fright as hands grabbed her away from Gordon. Sheriff struggled as the girl screamed and thrashed. 

"Please! Don't let them take me!" 

"HEY! BOYS! Lay off, would ya'?" 

Harvey's voice broke the hands away as the girl latched onto Gordon. He realized all she had on was a ripped coat and a faded grey, bloody 50's style pencil skirt.Gordon was shocked, his blue eyes widening as her cut and bloody arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Harvey suggested quietly.  

"Gordon, you should probably get her away from here....from what Enigma has shown...she doesn't have family anywhere around here...do you think you could let her home with you till we can relocate her?" 

Gordon thought for a second. A second was all it took to decide, already feeling defensive of this broken being. 

"Alright, I'll come-" 

"-Nah...Stay home...Miss Jenkins will need someone..." 

Gordon nodded and gently picked said girls body up bridal style, the girl widening her dull eyes as he walked to his vehicle.  

"W-where are we going?" 

Gordon replied while setting her into the front passenger seat. 

"I'm taking you to my place. You're going to be staying there for awhile until we can get you relocated." 

She nodded as he buckled her in, sighing as she winced when his arm touched her wound. Gordon quickly went to the driver side, sparing a glance at the girl beside him, hearing his heart shatter at the state she was in. Who on this Earth could have done something so cruel to a woman, let alone a child? The mother was....mutilated...the daughter...shot...possibly raped. Gordon tightened his grip on the wheel, not noticing the interested gaze on him as he thought to himself while shifting in his seat. 

 _'Rape?_ Rape? _Who would try to take the innocence of a_ child _? Hopefully the person responsible for this didn't get that far...'_  

The car slowed and the girl gasped at his abode, her eyes widening and hands on the door frame. The brunette mangled hair stuck in front her eyes, but that didn't seem to faze the fascinated girl. Gordon smiled gently as he heard her raspy whisper, fogging up the window unintentionally.  

"It's so brilliant; I've never seen a home so...big..." 

Gordon got out and opened the passenger door, the girl blinking while he took off her seatbelt. Kneeling in front of the girl, he asked while warming up the girls delicate, icy hands in his own warm and callused hands.  

"Miss-" 

"Please....just call me Cameron, only God knows how much I hate it when people use formal gestures..." 

Her voice wavered and Gordon nodded with a small shake of his head. 

"Ok...Cameron...I need to ask you something very important...it may seem...awkward but I need to know..." 

He asked her silently for consent and she nodded once, blinking slowly as she watched him. 

"Did the man who killed your mother....touch you or hurt you inappropriately?" 

He swore her face lit up 50 shades of red and she looked at her hands, nodding slowly after a moment. Gordon felt a scorching rage flare up in his chest. 

"Did he....rape you?" 

Jenkins looked up with wide eyes and simply said while shaking her head. 

"Well I'd never! I'd kick his behind all the way to heaven and back if he did! The sheriffs came after the shots were fired and I led them to me by screaming bloody murder..." 

Gordon chuckled a little then paused as girl suddenly swayed when she tried to move forward, her eyes drooping and she whispered while Gordon widened his eyes. 

"Gordon...?" 

She fell forward, while Gordon caught her. 

"Cameron? Come on, stay with me." 

He quickly picked her up like a baby and quickly walked into his home, setting her on the couch. Her face was contorted into an expression of pain...blood seeping through the coat and Gordon ran for bandages. He scouted for them quickly, grabbing towels and a cold washcloth along the way. Gordon hesitated on taking the coat off; knowing all she had on to cover her chest  _was the coat._ He quickly grabbed a white, button up shirt and put it over her bust before taking off the trench coat. He carefully pulled off the bandage and grimaced at the stench and sight. Red blood oozed slowly as some dark brown, crusty dried blood slowed down the flow. Already, it was bruising around the wound. He carefully dabbed a wet, soapy cloth around the wound, wiping away the dried blood. Jenkins winced in her sleeping state, her face scrunching up as Gordon put a new bandage over it and buttoned up the shirt, the towel slipping from her bust. Gordon sat at the edge of the bed, wondering if gangsters had something to do with this. Rain gently pattered against the window as night came, a sigh leaving his chest as he lit the fireplace to keep her warm and went to bed. 

**_ About Two hours later _ **

_KA-BOOM!_  

Gordon jolted as he felt a body rush into the bed and swan dive into his chest as whimpers echoed from the covers. Completely confused and sleepy, Jim looked down to see the trembling body of Jenkins.  

"Cameron...?" 

She looked up with terrified eyes and simply whispered.  

"I'm terrified of thunderstorms..." 

Gordon sighed and felt his eyes close, shooting open again as the girl yelped loudly and clung to him as thunder shook the building. He rubbed her back soothingly, closing his eyes and listening to her breathing slow gradually. A jolt and flinch here and there when thunder shouted at the sky....but he was thankful she didn't wake up again. His sleepy, blue eyes slowly fluttered close as he wasted away into the abyss of dreams and darkness.  


	2. The Forgetful Man Named Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the story so far, Gordon has taken in our broken girl Cameron Jenkins. Now, he must go to work to save the city. But what happens when he forgets the most important thing thats part of his day? What is that exactly?
> 
> His lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that summary wasn't so bad xD though i apologize that this chapter is short.

**_ Chapter Two: the Forgetful Man named Gordon _ **

Blue eyes fluttered open, not bothering to take in the well-known surroundings as he sat up, stretching. A scent filled his nose and he blinked, realizing Jenkins wasn't where she was before he fell asleep. He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen, seeing said girl cooking eggs, sausage, and bacon. A plate was set out with a glass half full of orange juice at a seat on the table and the girl turned quickly as she realized his presence. She waved and cleared her throat, saying afterwards.  

"G-good morning....I wanted to make breakfast as a way to show my appreciation for what you are doing for me..." 

Gordon chuckled a bit as he heard her say under her breath. 

"Thank god I went to gastronomic school for cooking lessons..." 

He sat down and asked, eyeing the food. 

"How's your shoulder?" 

She looked over and replied. 

"Still hurts but better...thank you..." 

He smiled and nodded, eating the delicious food and sighed inwardly as she stumbled a bit. 

"Are you going to eat?" 

Jenkins replied while washing the pan. 

"No sir, I'm not hungry..." 

Gordon observed her with a frowned, blue gaze. Something was wrong; he knew that much....but there was something else. He noticed her shakiness, looking down when talking; rubbing her arm...she was nervous about something...but what? 

"Are you alright?" 

Gordon questioned. Jenkins shrugged and replied quietly.  

"Yeah, guess so..." 

Her voice trailed off. Gordon frowned more but didn't question her. Maybe she needed space like everyone needs once in a while...especially after yesterday.  

* * *  

She was staring out the window after she got done cleaning the kitchen, staring at the dark rainclouds overhead. Her back was up against the bookshelf, hunched over as she hugged her knees to her chest.She was watching Gordon leave for the Gotham City Police Department and he waved a farewell at her. She tugged her lips into a small smile, waving a bit and Gordon smiled in victory. Finally, a smile was on her face. He didn't care if it was small, as long as she smiled. Jenkins watched as he drove away, missing his presence already even though she just met him. Maybe it was his compassionate posture or maybe his soft eyes whenever he observed her. All she knew was that....she felt safe with him. She felt like she needed to stay with him, like he was the outlet to her power cord. She looked around, eyeing the comfy-looking couch and fireplace. The wood from last night was black and white ash, pieces broken or falling apart. She felt the bandage on her shoulder, wincing and commented to herself.  

"I wonder if Gordon knows how safe he makes me feel...I feel like I can finally warm up to him now that I feel....safe." 

It made her warm inside when she thought how generous he was, taking her under his wing like he did. Why did he do that, though? It pondered her mind since she came here. She grinned as Gordon's car came back like a bullet. He quickly got out and ran into the building, his footsteps faint. She quickly got up and held up a luncheon she made the night before, her other hand on her hip. He burst through the door and blinked at her smirking form. This was too amusing. He then face palmed as she said. 

"You forgot something!" 

He grabbed the lunch while saying with a small smile. 

"I remember now..." 

"Thought the devil himself was chasing after you! Be careful! Drift on these streets is not as safe as they seem." 

He quirked an eyebrow up and asked, an amused look in his eyes. 

"And how would you know that?" 

"I've had my fair share of idiots with no experience on how to drive. Now, get your behind to work. You're going to be late!" 

He rolled his eyes while saying. 

"Yes, mother." 

Jenkins widened her eyes when he kissed her forehead and said while rushing out. 

"Don't burn my house down!" 

She just blinked and nodded, even though he was already getting into his car, the bag in his hands. She stared at the retreating car, Gordon's arm waving from the window as he drove away. She waved back, smiling brightly as she finally felt alright.

 ** _* * *_**  

A fire crackled warmly in the fireplace, a cup of hot cocoa in one hand, a book in the other.  Jenkins paced back and forth slowly, reading aloud to herself. The jingle of keys awoke her conscious and she looked up. Gordon stepped through and she looked back down. Continuing her reading and pacing, she took a sip of cocoa. 

"Anything interesting happen at the GCPD Today?" 

She asked Gordon, who took off his jacket to answer. 

"Everything at the department is interesting." 

She smirked and recited, the saying stored with many others. 

“‘ _One of the inescapable encumbrances of leading an interesting life is that there have to be moments when you almost lose it.'_ Jimmy Buffett, a very good poet I have come to love. In order for life to be interesting, you must be driven crazy from those around you." 

Gordon smirked and asked, sitting in front of her pacing form. 

"I'm guessing you feel a little more at ease here, now?" 

She turned to him, smiling warmly and replied softly with a shake of her head. 

"I feel safe..." 

She turned back to her book, took a sip of cocoa, and read on. Gordon let out a slow breath of victory and added. 

"You will definitely be safe here." 

She smiled and understood. 

"I know." 


	3. The Tomato Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, Gordon has managed to save Jenkins and forget his lunch. Now, he has the day off. What will him and Jenkins do now that he can catch a break? Is that tomato sauce I smell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter was short but this one should be longer!

**_ Chapter Three: The Tomato Crisis _ **

**** Dinner that night was amusing and messy. Gordon loved to cook, but today _definitely_ wasn't his day. Pizza was the chosen food, and currently Gordon was wiping sauce around the 3rd circle of dough when his arm hit the can and spilled its contents onto the bystander beside him. He gasped as Jenkins yelped. She sent a death glare to his remorseful face and she then giggled. Gordon's jaw dropped as sauce was smeared all over his face.

"Really? Are you kidding me?"

"Oh never!"

She laughed more and Gordon asked, a smile ghosting his lips.

"You think it’s funny?"

She replied with a smart elect tone.

"Depends on if you're laughing or not."

He chuckled then stopped as a hand put more sauce on his face, drawing something on his face. He glared at her and she smiled innocently while walking away and stated, bumping into him purposely.

"I'll call for delivery pizza!"

Gordon grumbled to himself and retorted back.

"Oh really? There's only one phone here! Mine!"

"Oh really? Then why is it in my hand?"

She held up the pickpocket phone and Gordon's jaw dropped. How...? He scrunched his face up into an annoyed pout.

"Hey! That's not fair."

Her response?

"And I'm supposed to care why...?"

He huffed and crossed his arms, walking right in front of her and leaned in till their noses touched. He said in a whisper.

"Because I'll make you care."

She leaned in while narrowing her eyes and replied back in a deadpan voice.

"You do not intimidate me, Detective Gordon. Nor will you ever. I suggest you step back."

"Or what?"

She quirked an eyebrow up and said.

"Don't tempt me, Detective. Now let me order the pizza before you make it look like a murder scene by spilling more sauce around. You're already a subject when the word 'MORON' is written on your forehead and red stuff is smeared everywhere. "

He rolled his eyes and went to walk to the bathroom when he slipped and fell onto his butt. Jenkins slapped a hand to her mouth, concealing her laughter and asked.

"Need help, Detective?"

She held a hand out for him but instead of him getting up, he pulled her down with him. She gasped as she fell into him and the sauce, yelling in surprise.

"Gordon!"

He laughed and the girl started laughing with him, her head falling on his shoulder as she sat beside him. He looked down at her while she asked.

"Who's taking the shower first?"

Gordon shrugged and stayed silent, enjoying the moment. His head gently laid against hers but then detached as knocks on the door echoed through the house. Jenkins got up and looked through the peephole, seeing the detective who told the sheriff's to 'lay off!' She opened the door and laughed at the man’s face. She explained before getting hugged by one arm from Gordon.

"We tried making pizza but Gordon declared war on me with sauce...."

Gordon rolled his eyes as his fellow partner replied, a smile ghosting his lips.

"I can tell."

Jenkins giggled and held her hand out, Gordon's phone now concealed in her pocket.

"We didn't get a proper meeting. Cameron Jenkins, but you can call me either or."

The detective shook her hand with a small smile.

"Detective Harvey Bullock, at your service."

She grinned and took out Gordon's phone, jumping from said mans reach when he said.

"Hey! Give me that!"

Jenkins laughed out as Harvey chuckled.

"No! I'm calling the pizza parlor! You can't make pizza without making a mess! You're worse than a child!"

Gordon gasped.

"Hey! That's not true!"

Harvey chuckled and the adults stayed quiet as they watched Jenkins.

"Hello? Ah yes, I’d like to make an order for delivery? Yes...."

She looked at the men.

"Do you want a medium or large?"

The Detectives said in unison.

"Large...pepperoni please."

She nodded and told the person on the other line then hung up. Harvey asked with amusement, pointing to Gordon.

"I see you got a makeover. It suits you well."

Gordon narrowed his eyes and grumbled, making Harvey smirk. Jenkins grinned and Gordon grabbed her wrist.

"My phone. Now."

She stuck her tongue out and he quirked an eyebrow up.

"Or what? You’ll smear sauce all over me? That won't bother me. I've had worse- oh my god!"

Gordon threw her over his shoulder, her fists immediately pounding into his back.

"Put me down you senile cop!"

Gordon laughed out and replied, walking to the bathroom.

"Not a chance."

"Detective, I’m warning you! Put me down or I'll punch you in the butt!"

Gordon just laughed, setting her down and Jenkins slapped his arm before retreating to the bathroom. Harvey said, sitting on the couch.

"I see you got her to feel better. How'd you manage that in such a little amount of time?"

Gordon shrugged, looking out the window. He watched the rainfall and sighed a bit.

"I don't know. I guess she believed she was finally safe here. She did say that today."

Harvey was silent and then said, rubbing his chin.

"Seems to me like she feels at home here."

Gordon looked at Harvey a moment before spying the bloodied coat Jenkins first arrived in. He sighed quietly. Harvey said, seeing where Gordon's gaze was.

"Gordon, I’m not one to be really nice and give kind words an all...but at least she's alive and with you..."

Gordon smiled softly at Harvey then turned when he heard a hiss of pain come from the bathroom. Both men quickly walked to the bathroom, Gordon saying through while looking at Harvey.

"Jenkins? Is everything alright in there?"

Her reply?

"No! This blasted; stupid wound stings like hell just gave me a kiss on my bloody shoulder! Oh god! Heaven almighty, lord have mercy! Pickles, radishes, cucumbers, strawberries!"

Harvey snickered while Gordon face palmed a little then said.

"Do you need any help or-"

" _-are you insane?!_ Like I would let a grown man see my naked butt! And trust me; it's not a pretty thing at all!"

Harvey then laughed as Gordon rolled his eyes at the chuckle coming from within the bathroom. Just as Gordon was about to walk away, the door swung open. Gordon jumped a bit and then blinked at the sight before him. Jenkins was wearing another one of his shirts, this time a black, long-sleeved button up. The sleeves passed her hands, the cuffs passing over her fingertips as the hem went right above her knees. Her brunette hair was wrapped in a black towel as she scowled at the floor. Walking by, she cursed her wounds under her breath, a string of curses coming out afterwards. She stated, sitting on the couch.

"Detective Bullock, I'm sure you didn't come to chitchat with Gordon."

Harvey jumped and replied, scratching his head as Gordon cleaned the kitchen, secretly eavesdropping.

"Oh, right. Well, good new or bad news first?"

Jenkins was silent before she decided.

"I suppose bad news first."

Harvey sighed before saying.

"We couldn't find any records or phone numbers of your family, which is kind of odd mind you. We did-"

The doorbell rang and there stood Pizza Boy with our pizza. Gordon paid and then set the pizza on the counter, opening it up. Harvey continued where he was cut off at.

"-manage to contact your grandmother but unfortunately we can't relocate you to her. She said there was no room for you at all."

Jenkins scoffed, making Gordon pause a moment and wonder.

"Go figure. That old hag would never want me anyways. Nobody in that family loved me other than my...mother. When father left those years ago, everyone said it was because of me. I was an omen, a bad one, as they said."

Harvey sighed and then said, rubbing his chin.

"I'm sorry about that, Jenkins."

"I don't need your pity."

The venom was strong but Harvey ignored. Gordon wondered again but listened in again, mopping up the rest of the mess.

"The good news is that...well if Gordon agrees, you can live here. I'll talk to Gordon if you want me to-"

"-live here? Like... _here_ , here?"

Harvey nodded and Jenkins said as Gordon silently leaned against the kitchen counter, watching and listening to Jenkins. She had a smile from ear to ear and was sitting on the edge of her seat. Gordon smiled a bit.

"Yup. All Gordon has to do is sign these papers-"

He waved a paper around.

"-and ta da! You just got yourself a new guardian!"

Jenkins whispered so quietly after her smile fell.

"Do you think he'd want me to stay?"

Gordon asked, making both peers jump and snatching the papers from Harvey.

"Anybody got a pen?"

Jenkins' smile widened and Harvey grinned, handing him a silver, ballpoint pen.

"Well, that's settled. I should get going. I'll give these to file for you Gordon."

Gordon nodded while Harvey snickered before leaving.

"By the way, you got something on your face."

Gordon glared as Jenkins and Harvey chuckled. Harvey left and Gordon almost fell from Jenkins hug/tackle. She murmured into his chest, hugging him tight.

"Thank you..."

Gordon smiled softly and hugged her back. He was ready to take on the adventure of having Jenkins in his home, even if it meant more sauce being spilled.


	4. The Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, we've come to know that Gordon not only saved this girl, Forgot his lunch, and got into a tomato sauce war with her, he also adopted her as his own. why in such little time? Read on to find out! 
> 
> But what does Fish Mooney want with our little Jenkins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh heh, i'm just gonna post all of what i have until i finish up four and write five xD

**_ Chapter Four: Disappeared _ **

Jim had gotten up that morning with a spring in his step. He had taken his shower, gotten dressed and walked out to check on Jenkins. There she was, sleeping peacefully on the couch. A magazine and cup of cold, green tea sat on the coffee table and Gordon smiled. He didn’t really know why he had signed the papers. There were so many answers to the question. Was he lonely? Was it sympathy? Was it guilt? No, he was sure it was because he wanted to help her feel safe and protect her. He pulled a blanket upon her and stood up, looking at her one last time before grabbing his house and car keys and leaving.

-TIMESKIP TO ONE HOUR LATER, JENKINS POV-

I got up and stretched, my sore muscles cracking and I sauntered over to the coffee maker. I grinned when I saw freshly made coffee and my own cup sitting out. A little note sat upon the top and I grabbed it.

_Dear CJ,_

_If you are wondering where I am: I’m at work at the moment. I have work Monday through Thursday until about 8pm and then I have a half day on Friday and Saturday. I’m off Sunday. If you need me at all, just call me alright? Don’t go anywhere and don’t burn my house down :P_

I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

_‘Geesh, just throw down your whole agenda at me, why don’t cha?’_

I picked up the phone and called Gordon, hearing his voice on the first ring.

“Hello?”

“You didn’t have to throw your whole agenda at me, ya know. I would have figured it out sooner or later, meatball.”

I heard him chuckle and Gordon replied, papers being shuffled sounding in the background.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure so you didn’t freak out or anything like that.”

“Me? Freak out? Pfft. I don’t freak out.”

“You come running to me when there’s a thunderstorm, shaking and on the verge of tears.”

I paused and then deadpanned.

“I have my reasons.”

Gordon laughed and I heard the door jiggle. I felt my alertness and adrenaline kick in and asked quietly.

“Hey, were you expecting anyone over at the house at all?’

“No, why?”

I didn’t get the chance to answer him because suddenly, everything was being shot at. I screamed and hit the floor, covering myself and hid the phone under the couch. When the shooting stopped, footsteps ran in and a voice said while arms picked me up.

“Well, well, well. So you are pretty smart. I underestimated you, Jenkins.”

I struggled and yelled

“Who the hell are you?”

The hands on my arms got tighter and I whimpered at the bruising force. A black woman stood in front of me, her hair spiky in the back and a long, red strip in the front. She had on a beautiful, skin tight, black dress that went to her knees and black heels. Her nails were painted red and she had a red, feather boa around her. She grinned and introduced herself.

“My name is Fish Mooney and I got business with Gordon. Tell me; is he at work right now?”

“On his way home now with units of policemen probably tailing his ass.”

Her eyes darkened and I smirked at her and she ordered the men.

“Take her out of here and to the old warehouse. I wanna have some fun with her.”

I glared and yelled, struggling from their grips and trying to kick at them.

“He’ll find me, I promise you! And when he does, he’ll send your ass to rot in prison like you fucking deserve!”

She scoffed and poked her head a couple times. I was confused until a blinding pain hit my head and my vision darkened. The last thing I heard and saw was the faint sound of sirens and Mooney’s smirking face as her heels clacked with each step.

-GORDON-

His body was shaking with anger and fear. Why did Mooney want to do business with him? He didn’t know and quite frankly, didn’t care. His first priority was to get Cameron back. He arrived at the apartment and got out quickly, pulling his gun out and running in, slowly coming to the door. He checked around, making sure nobody was hiding and his heart dropped at the sight of the home. Splinters of the wood, broken glass, and stuffing from furniture laid everywhere. He immediately noticed the bloodstain on the floor and saw droplets starting a trail. What did they do to you to make you bleed like this? He knew her gunshot wound wasn’t healed fully but he knew it couldn’t be from that. He followed the rail from the door to the living room where he saw the glow of the phone underneath the couch. Gordon had to give it to her, she was pretty smart. He growled and ran his hand through his hair, Harvey coming in and mouth falling open at the sight. Harvey asked him, standing beside him while agents flooded in.

“Do you-“

“-Mooney. It was Mooney. I heard her voice when it happened…Mooney said she wanted to do business with me but I don’t know what she wants with me.”

“Revenge for something you did?”

“Probably, I don’t know.”

He didn’t care. All he could think about is you.

“Mooney mentioned an old warehouse.”

“There are hundreds of those here in Gotham, Jim.”

“Get units to go to every one then. Find Mooney. The faster we do the better chance that…Cameron will be alive.”

Harvey looked over at Gordon while Gordon looked around, jaw clenched. Gordon was furious yet scared. What was he gonna do now?

-WITH JENKINS-

I groaned a bit, opening my eyes carefully. My head throbbed and my arms ached from being held so tight. I blinked the blurriness from my eyes away and looked around, noticing I was tied to a pole, and sitting on the ground. I felt uneasy as I looked around, my vision still a little blurry and my conscious not fully there.

“Well, it’s about time you joined us. You hit your head pretty hard but don’t worry; we’ll take good care of you. “

I heard her voice but couldn’t see her. I heard her heels clacking and then looked up at her as she walked from behind me, a small smile on her lips. I glared at her and panted slightly, my shoulder flaming with white, hot pain.

“You’ll pay for this…”

The woman named Fish Mooney laughed and laid a hand to her heart.

“Oh you’re words just wound me so.”

She knelt down beside me, touching my hair and cheek before slapping me hard. I gasped and then glared at her, nostrils flaring as she chuckled.

“So, you seem to get angry when pain is inflicted on you. Interesting.”

She stood up and started to pace very slowly in front of me, saying.

“You know, me and your guardian have known each other for a while. We were friends-“

“-Gordon friends with someone like you? I highly doubt that. Acquainted? Sure.”

I was concerned. How did she know that Gordon decided to be my guardian in such little time? It hit me. Someone was spying. Was it Harvey? I bit my lip and Fish grinned.

"You're smart. I don't know how I feel about that." 

Mooney sighed. She then glared at me and declared. 

"Since you seem so smart, I'll get right down to business. There's something of his that I want and only _you_ can help me get it."

"Why would _I_ help _you_?"

Mooney smirked.

"Because I'm the only one who knows who murdered your mother, Cameron."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.


	5. Is This What You Wanted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, Our little Jenkins ahs been captured by Fish Mooney and Boy, does she have a one of a kind deal to offer! However, will Gordon be able to Save Jenkins in time before her sassy attitude gets her killed? And what's all this talk about riddles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are! Another chapter up! Phew, i'm doing good ^_^ Comments would be appreciated!

**_ Chapter Five: Is This What You Wanted? _ **

“We have to go there! That’s the only place I can think of!”

Gordon was frantic. What would he do if she got killed? He’d let her down and he didn’t want to do that. Dammit, he was supposed to keep her safe! He even told her he would and looked what happened.

“Gordon, how do you know this? There are hundreds-“

“Fish is smart. She would pick a place that would be too easy to find because she knows we’ll look for the harder ones. The big warehouses.”

It was a reasonable guess. Gordon wasn’t stupid, oh no. He didn’t like it when people tried to underestimate him and Harvey sighed, looking at Gordon.

“Alright. Everyone, we’re going down town. Follow us!”

Gordon could only thank his lucky stars that nobody questioned it and got into their vehicles. As they drove to the warehouse, Gordon’s anxiety grew. Was she ok?

-WITH JENKINS—CAMERON’S POV-

I screamed out as she dug her finger into the gunshot wound, yelling in my face.

“Girl, you better behave yourself or I swear to you I will put another bullet hole into your body!”

I heard the sound of sirens and smirked at her.

“Looks like you underestimated him once more.”

She growled and then slapped me again, making me hiss and Mooney pointed a gun at my head.

“Kill me and you get no information about what my mother was working on.”

Fish glared red hot anger into my eyes and she snapped.

“Don’t think I’m that stupid, girl.”

“Well, you don’t seem very bright either.”

I snapped back. She snarled and the door burst open as she yelled.

“Tell me!”

“Put the gun down now!”

I heard Gordon yell, his own gun out and aimed at Mooney. She fixed her composure and I hissed, spitting at her feet.

“Go to hell, bitch.”

Fish glared but put her hands up, the gun dropping. However, when it dropped, it went off and the shot ricocheted and hit my foot. I yelled out.

“Son of a pie!”

Police officers immediately came to her as Gordon came to me, unchaining me and he asked me.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m just a magnet for getting shot. Oh, I’m _peachy_.”

I glared and he chuckled a bit. Picking me up, Edward fixed me up and I mumbled.

“’Every man must decide whether he will walk in the light of creative altruism or in the darkness of destructive selfishness.’ Martin Luther King Jr.”

Ed smiled and asked me.

“You like quotes? I didn’t know that. What about riddles?”

Gordon stood beside me and I smiled.

“I love riddles. Here: I have a neck and no head, two arms but no hands. I'm with you to school; I'm with you to work. What am I?”

Ed smirked.

“Uh, obviously a shirt. Ok. I grow from darkness but shine with a pale light. Very round I am, and always a lady's delight. What am I?”

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

“Pearl. You’re a pearl.”

Ed smiled wide and I looked at Gordon.

“I may only be given but never bought. Sinners seek me but saints do not. What am I?”

Gordon shrugged and replied with a slight wince.

“Uh, Redemption?”

Ed cut in.

“Close. You are forgiveness.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Same thing only redemption is the religious way of saying forgiveness. I think forgiveness is the religious way of saying to forget. As Richard von Weizsaecker once said _‘Seeking to forget makes exile all the longer; the secret of redemption lies in remembrance.’_ ”

Gordon smiled and I hissed at the pain of Ed taking out the bullet. He quickly apologized and then asked.

“So, you seem very educated. May I ask where you went to school?’

“I was homeschooled. I had a teacher come to me. I’ve already finished, well, _graduated_ , high school.”

Gordon’s eyes widened and he asked me.

“How old are you exactly?”

I smiled at him.

“Gordon, I’m fifteen years old.”

Ed smiled widely.

“Wow! So you’re considered a genius?”

“I suppose so. _‘Genius is the capacity to see ten things where the ordinary man sees one.’_ Ezra Pound.”

Edward smiled once more and I replied to him.

“I think you will enjoy this quote. Remember it. Frank Gorshin once said _‘I am a man of few words, but many riddles.’_ ”

Ed smiled and told me I was free to go. I nodded and Gordon and I started to walk to the car, Gordon's arm around my waist and mine around his neck. When we got to the car, i sighed and Gordon helped me into the car, thunder hitting and I flinched. Gordon looked up and replied, giving me a reassuring look.

“Don’t worry; we’ll be home soon, alright?”

I nodded and we drove out of the area and into the five o’clock traffic. As we sat there and the rain started to punch at the car, I turned on the radio and let the quiet music fill the car. Gordon looked over at me and sighed.

“ _’Silence is a true friend who never betrays.’_ Confucius.”

Gordon looked over and smiled, saying with a quote of his own, making me smile at him.

“ _’A family is a risky venture, because the greater the love, the greater the loss... That's the trade-off. But I'll take it all.’_ Brad Pitt.”


	6. It's A Date, Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, Our little Jenkins has been saved by Gordon after rejecting Mooney's offer. Boy, Mooney was not happy! After being shot in the foot, Cameron now has to hang out in Gordon's home so she can recover. What will they do now? Will they sit there and wait for her to get better or will Gordon do something about Mooney's Interest in his ward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! I have like five blogs on tumblr and it's so hard to keep up with those, let alone this account a long wit my deviant art and my fanfiction.net account xD.   
> If you'd like to read my other fanfiction on my TUMBLR account, here's the thing!  
> http://chris-evans-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you'd like to read my other fanfictions on my FANFICTION account, here's the thing!  
> www.fanfiction.net/Adamgontierfan
> 
> If you'd like to read my other fanfictions on my DEVIANTART account, here's the thing!  
> http://adamgontierfan.deviantart.com/

**_ Chapter Six: It’s A Date, Then _ **

As we walked into the house, I sighed as I looked around the place. Everything had been cleaned up but I could see remnants of blood on the floor from when I was hit in the head. Gordon could only steer me away and I frowned when we went into his bedroom.

“What are we doing in here?”

“You’re going to be in here, alright? I don’t want you lying on the couch.”

“Where will you sleep?”

Gordon paused and then responded with a small smile and shrug.

“The couch.”

I shook my head and tried to stop Gordon but he sat me down on the bed and I huffed.

“Gordon-“

“-It’s ok, really. I’ll be fine. You just lay there and get better, alright? What do you want for dinner tonight?”

I shrugged and then replied.

“Chinese sounds really good.”

Gordon smiled and nodded, getting up.

“Alright, I’ll go get a menu so you can pick out what you want.”

I nodded and he left, the sound of him rummaging through things sounding and I sighed, looking around the bedroom. His room seemed bare, save for a picture here and there and I looked closer at a picture that sat right on his nightstand. It was of a blonde haired woman and she was smiling, alongside Jim. She wore a black dress and he in a grey suit and his arm around her waist. They both looked very happy and I couldn’t help but wonder about her. Who was that woman in the picture? Was she an old friend of his? Was that an old lover of his? How come I never heard anything about her? Is she even alive or dead? I didn’t ponder it because Jim came back and handed me the menu, entitled with a Chinese name that even I couldn’t pronounce right. Gordon smiled and sat down beside my knee, the phone in his hand and I opened the menu, looking over it briefly. There were many things to choose from, however nothing but the Lo Mein, Teriyaki Chicken, Sweet and Sour chicken, the sushi, and the coconut shrimp sounded good. I decided on the Lo Mein noodles with shrimp and crab, six things of sushi, and a small sprite mixed with mountain dew.

“Is it ok if I get chicken Lo Mein, sushi, and a small sprite mixed with mountain dew?”

Gordon smiled and nodded, looking down at his phone before holding his hand out for the menu.

“Of course. Let me see that.”

I handed it over to him and he looked it over, deciding before dialing the number. He waited for a minute before getting up and ordering. When he walked out, I laid back and sighed, closing my eyes. The smell of Jim was wafting through the place and it was relaxing. Cologne, woods, and vanilla. Weird combination but it was right because it was _him_. The man who took me in and gave me a home. It was comforting. I took a deep breath and turned over on my side carefully, exhaustion and his scent luring me to sleep. I took one last look at Gordon’s back before turning back over and falling asleep.

* * *

Sleep started to disappear from me as I stretched a bit, sighing and snuggled into the warmth of the blanket. Wait, blanket? I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was in Gordon’s room.

_‘Oh yeah…I fell asleep in his room when he was ordering our food…’_

I looked over at the clock and realized it was eleven thirty at night. I sat up and flinched. My foot was throbbing in pain but shoulder felt ok. I got up out of the bed and I grabbed onto the wall to help me walk. When I walked out, I didn’t see Gordon. Frowning, I looked in front of the fireplace at the couch and found him sleeping there. I paused, looking at him. His suit had been exchanged for a black T shirt and what looked to be black sweatpants. Jim had a blanket covering him and I sighed a bit as I looked at him. I fought internally on whether or not I should wake him up and tell him to get to a real bed and decided to just go back to bad as to not disturb him. Limping back, I looked at the calendar before going into his room to sleep and smiled when I realized that Jim had the day off tomorrow.

\---

Sun light drifted though the blinds of the curtained window, a single slit letting in the precious UV rays and I inhaled deeply, carefully shifting my legs and I grunted, looking at the clock. Seven fifty three in the morning; of course. I heard someone rummaging through stuff in the kitchen and sat up carefully, grunting slightly. I got out of the bed and limped out, seeing Gordon getting a mug out and he looked over at me and he smiled a bit.

“Good Morning, Cameron.”

I sighed a bit and Gordon chuckled a bit, asking while holding the door to the cabinet that room the mugs.

“Do you like coffee?”

I nodded and he smiled, pouring me a cup of Coffee and I put everything I liked in it, taking a sip. I limped to the table and sat down, Gordon watching with a slight frown and he asked me.

“How do you feel?”

I shrugged and replied.

“Hurts, but that is to be expected. _‘To truly laugh, you must be able to take your pain, and play with it!’_ Quote by Charlie Chaplin.”

Gordon smiled a bit and asked me, a look in his eyes I didn’t recognize. Maybe admiration or appreciation; I didn’t know.

“Where do you get all of these quotes? How do you remember them?”

“I have an eidetic memory which means that everything that I read or see, I remember.”

Gordon’s eyes widened a bit.

“So you can remember anything really?”

“Yeah. That’s why I graduated high school at fourteen.”

Gordon almost choked on his coffee and I smiled a bit. I then said, almost shy about admitting this.

“Sometimes, I can remember stuff that I hear. But usually, it’s only stuff that I read or see.”

Gordon nodded and then finished his coffee, stretching a bit and I put my hand on my shoulder. Gordon watched as I did so and I thought to myself.

‘The wound on my shoulder doesn’t really hurt that much. My foot though…feels like it’s on fire.’

I almost jumped when Gordon asked me, a frown disgracing his face.

“Is your shoulder bothering you?”

“No. It doesn’t really hurt. It’s just turned into an annoying throb now. My foot though…it really hurts. Feels like I dipped it in hot coals or something.”

I sighed and Gordon stood up. I was about to ask where he was going but he walked out too fast. He came back a minute later, holding a bottle of painkillers and he gave me two.

“Here, take these. They’ll help with the pain.”

I smiled up at Jim, the smile a little small and forced and I shoved them into my mouth, taking a sip of my coffee and I sighed a bit. Resting my chin into my hand, I waited and smiled a bit when the pain in my foot started to go away. Not long after that, my shoulder stopped throbbing annoyingly.

“Thanks, Jim.”

He looked at me, a little wide eyed and then smiled, nodding.

“It’s nothing much.”

“No really, thank you.”

I looked over at him, giving him a sincere smile.

“You’ve done a lot for me, even though you didn’t have to. You saved me like three times now, you’ve given me a home, and you’ve given me something to look forward to. I’ve never had someone do that for me before, well…except my mom. So, thank you.”

I looked down at my coffee, smiling down at it as I twirled the hot liquid around and Gordon said, chuckling a bit.

“I honestly don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything. I know.”

I smiled at him and he smiled back. As I took a sip, I quoted.

 _“’Your destiny is to fulfill those things upon which you focus most intently. So choose to keep your focus on that which is truly magnificent, beautiful, uplifting and joyful. Your life is always moving toward something.’_ Ralph Marston.”

Gordon looked over and then said into his mug, grinning widely.

“ _’ There's no better feeling than making your little girls laugh.’_ Jerry O'Connell.”

I don’t know why but for some reason, my mouth twitched up and I started to chuckle. Gordon looked over and I laughed a bit, asking.

“Is that really what you say in response to that?”

“Well, it was the only one I could think of.”

I smiled and looked at him, rolling my eyes.

“You normal minded people need to be more eidetic.”

Gordon laughed and rolled his eyes. Getting up, he replied.

“I’m gonna go get dressed. I need to do some grocery shopping and clothes shopping for you so you have stuff to wear.”

“Buy me a drink first.”

I looked at him and he laughed, asking.

“Coffee?”

“Well, yeah. It’s the only thing on the market right now.”

He laughed again and poured me a cup, asking.

“Want some food with that?”

“No, though I must say. You’d make an amazing waiter.”

Gordon rolled his eyes and then replied.

“Guess I know what to do when I retire.”

“You gonna give me a discount if I go into your diner?”

“Sure.”

“It’s a date then.”

We both laughed and he gave me my cup, ruffling my hair.

“Pick you up at Nine o’clock?”

“Make it eight thirty.”

He rolled his eyes and walked away while I burst with laughter. When he left the room, I finished my second cup of coffee and stood up carefully, the brace that had been put onto my foot hurting a bit. I didn’t know how it got there but I had a feeling that while I was sleeping, Gordon or Ed put it on and I sighed. Walking to the couch, I sat down and looked around, grabbing another book. I smiled when I read it was ‘To Kill a Mocking Bird’. As I started to read it, my shoulder started to slightly throb and I frowned. How long had it been since I’ve taken those painkillers? It wasn’t that long ago, that I knew. So why was it throbbing again? I bit my lip.

_‘Maybe those painkillers weren’t very strong and instead of two I should take four.’_

I thought to myself. I sighed and nodded, continuing to read while I heard the shower go off in Gordon’s room.


End file.
